Les the Miz / The Lex Factor
Les the Miz / The Lex Factor '''is the fourth episode of MAD Season 4, and the 82nd overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary' '''Les the Miz: Can you help the Miz make up a musical number? The Lex Factor: Lex Luthor holds a reality show for villains in order to find out who he will use to fight Superman. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been on Spring break all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Tuesday, 9:00 AM:' After ''Veronica Mars'' fans raised millions of dollars to fund the movie, fans of ''the Office'' raised millions to destroy all evidence of the last four seasons. #*'Friday, 6:00 PM:' The new Tom Cruise movie about humanity abandoning Earth opens (''Oblivion''), causing humanity to abandon Earth. #*'Wednesday, 8:00 PM:' Nicki Minaj is late to ''American Idol'', because she is watching this! #Opening Scene #Les the Miz (Movie Parody of Les Misérables / Spoof on the Miz, an American professional WWE Champion) (MAD Music segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Expect 15-Minute Delays on Playground Slide (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Irish Scream Shampoo (Brand Name Parody of Irish Spring) (Ad Parodies segment) #MAD Security Cam - Zoo (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #The Less You Know - Poké Balls (Video Game/TV Parody of Pokémon) (the Less You Know segment) #[[Cop Chef|'Cop Chef']] (TV Parody of ''COPS'' and'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Top_Chef ''Top Chef]) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - House Cannon (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Real Life Heroes (Live-action Cartoon segment) #'Bad Idea #45' Pillow Boxing Fight (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'The Lex Factor' (TV Parody of the X Factor / Spoof on DC Comics super villain, Lex Luthor) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Bad Idea #45 Pillow Boxing Fight) (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the first appearance of the Less You Know segment, and the only time the Miz, Les Misérables, Veronica Mars, Oblivion, and Top Chef get spoofed. *This is the second time NBC's ''the Office'' and'' the X Factor'' were referenced. *This is the third time a British/Foreign film gets spoofed on MAD. The first was [[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'Episode 53']] and the second was [[The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild|'Episode 59']]. *This is the eighth time the Smurfs appeared on MAD. *16th appearance of the MAD Security Cam segment. *This is the 43rd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *'''The Lex Factor '''was done in a distinct style of flash animation that, up until now, has never been in the show. Voices *James Barbour - John Cena and Cop Chef Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Kane, Cop Chef, and Hero *Eden Espinosa - Khloé Kardashian and Flashlight-and-John Cena-Toy Seller *Clare Grant - Demi Lovato, Pokémon Trainer, and Pillow Fight Kid *Dan Milano - Time Machine Wizard, Man on Walkie-Talkie, and Papa Smurf *Rob Paulsen - Lex Luthor, Irish Scream Shampoo Announcer, Police Chief, and Soda Seller *Rachel Ramras - Britney Spears, Amanda Waller, Pillow Fight Kid, and Boy on Slide *Kevin Shinick - The Miz, Superman, Mario Lopez, Hulk Hogan, Boy on Slide, Cop, Man with Cue Cards, Real Life Hero Announcer, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Dana Snyder - Gargamel, Vince, and Cop Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes